A Turtle's Pain
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: April turns down Donnie rather horribly. It's a good thing Donnie has made friends with Casey at the farm house. starts off at the farm house. casey and donnie couple
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Donnie and casey fic; april rejects donnie quite horribly and casey heard most of it. donnie is now self-harming. starts at the farm house.

Chapter 1=A Broken Heart

Donnie P.O.V

I had made April some sort of contraption that I thought she would like but..."You should give up. I'm not interested and never will be.

To me you're a freak and I am well...me." she said and left me standing there, broken. I then went to the barn to work off my emotions.

Lately I had also been making Casey stuff too. He loved the nicknacks I made him! Like I made him some sort of homeing device to find his car he

made and I also made other stuff too but April always just looked down on me...always. As I was working I nicked myself on something sharp, forgetting the pain

for a second. Then...an idea came to me. "Heck! Why not. It may help." I thought. and made myself a small but conpatible pocket-knife. My brothers would never be

able to tell what it was and I had made it camoflaged. I smiled, happy with my invention.

-Later-

Casey P.O.V

I had heard what Red had said. Honestly I wasn't that into her. I faked most of it just to get a rise out of Donnie. Raph knew this and he knew that I liked

his brother...a lot. I was now looking at ideas for a new car to make but usually Don made me the best stuff to help on that. I smiled at that. Donnie was so cute and he was

the best at times. I was curious on why Red never saw it.

I'm bi but lean more towards dudes. I finished up my coffee and then entered the barn finding my Buck-Tooth working as always. I smiled watching him but he looked depressed...

broken. I sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Don,you will find someone...someone that won't give 2 shits that you are a mutant are not." I said.

He nodded and laid a content head on my shoulder. "Can you please stay for now?" he asked. "You seem to be the only human that doesn't hate me around here." I nodded, holding him in my

arms.

-inside-

Normal P.O.V

Raph had heard what April said but also knew how close Donnie was now to Casey. "Your loss, bitch." he growled watching April as she did chores outside. He now hated her for hurting his little brother.

But deep down...the 2nd oldest had suspected April wasn't the one for Donnie. Raph smirked knowticing how the barn light was still on and how Donnie and Casey were still in there.

It was near 1 in the mourning. "Will Donnie be ok?" Mikey asked. Raph was dating the youngest and 2 never hid anything from eachother...even things like what April did. Raph smiled. "I'm sure he will be,

Mikey. Looks like Casey is looking after him." Raph said. Mikey paused having also knowticed the closeness the 2 had.

"Hope they are not having sex in there." he said. Raph chuckled at the statement and lead Mikey to their room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=The "Real" Soul Mate

Donnie P.O.V

We ended up spending the night in the barn cuddled together. The next day, the door opened and Raph entered with breakfast. He

rose an eyebrow seeing us cuddled together but said nothing. "Made breakfast because I didn't want us poisoned by Mikey's cooking. It's merely

bacon,eggs, toast, and coffee" he replied. I waited for the smart-ass remarks and teasing and then he spoke.

"Heard what April said. She's wrong, Donnie. You're no freak. You have saved people and other mutants so don't even think about looking

down on yourself and it looks like you have someone that respects you. Casey here stayed out with you all night to look after you." he said. I blushed

a dark shade of red at this. Honestly I liked Casey...a lot.

I'm gay and the whole "crush on April" thing was sort of a fake. Raph and Mikey knew seeing as both of them are gay. After breakfast I worked on

another tool for one of Casey's cars. It was a music player and also had something to stash all his hockey gear in. I was finishing up the final stuff and adding

a new set of hockey pucks that I had just invented when Casey woke up.

"Here. Just finished it." I said, expecting to be turned down and looked at coldly after April. "Wow! Donnie, this is awsome! Thanks! I'll be able to help

you guys more! You're the best!" he cried hugging me. I turned a dark shade of red at this.

We entered the house then and joined the others to watch TV. I sat closer to my brothers knowticing that April was hitting on Casey. I felt hurt and broken

again. I then got up and went to the bathroom making 3 cuts on my wrist.

Casey P.O.V

I sighed. "I'm not into you, April." I said. She looked at me, surprised at this. "I lean more towards dudes." I answered.

She scowled. "Never knew you were into that kind of thing." she said. I smirked. "You just lost a chance. Sorry." I answered, smirking darkly.

Donnie left the bathroom looking at the exchange between us and knowticing the tears on April's face and the anger on mine. Then I saw the

cuts on Donnie's arms. My Buck-Tooth...was cutting!

After watching a few horror movies and munching on some popcorn and pizza, we went to bed. Donnie and I now shared a room. "Don, I saw the cuts.

can I see how bad they are?" I asked. He paused. "I promise not to tell anyone. I just want to check that you are ok." I said.

He allowed me to exam him and bandage his arms. After that we went to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Love Confessions

Normal P.O.V

Leo was awake...due to not being healed yet. He also now knew what happened so now...everyone did. Leo was also overprotective of his siblings. Like Casey, He also knowticed the

cuts and felt anger towards April for hurting his brother so much. Around 5 or so, Donnie woke up. "Mourning. Want me to make you coffee?" he asked.

The 2 youngest had found out it was hard for Leo to sleep. "No. It's fine." he said. "Donnie, would you feel better if we had you permantly room with Casey? We can have you 2 room

together." Leo said. At the moment, Donnie roomed with Leo and Casey roomed alone. Last night the 2 slept in the same room because Casey was worried.

"Sure. He's been comforting me a lot lately and I feel a lot better due to him." Donnie responded. Leo smiled reminding himself to have Casey at the lair more often.

-A few Days Later-

Casey P.O.V

We were back in the city and had finished fighting the Kraang. I was visiting Donnie in his lab. "How are things?" I asked. He smiled slightly. "Better." he said. I then leaned over and kissed him right on the lips.

Soft churrs came from him as he kissed back and we held one another. "Love you." I said. "I love you too." he answered. We curled up together in the lab for awhile. After awhile it was Supper time and I heard Mikey call..."Pizza!"

Mikey and Raph high-threed seeing Donnie in my arms. "Pay up Leo! I said it would be after the barn! Now pay up! You owe me those geeky comics of yours!" Raph yelled. A cry of failure came out. Mikey laughed.

"Leo betted his space hero comics that it would be awhile before you 2 ended up together. Raph said it would be after you were at the barn." Mikey said. Oh! Guess that was why Leo cried...like a girl too.

As we were eating my brother did look depressed at the loss of his comics. "Leo, there is a convention. I could try and get more. Alright." Casey said. I smiled. He was so sweet at times. Part of why I liked him so much!

"Thanks, Casey." he said. "It's fine. My favorite comic series is there too." he said.

I smiled knowing he liked XXXHolics series for graphic novels and a few other ones. Casey kissed me before he left and then he headed off. I smiled feeling happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4= Marriage is Bliss

Normal P.O.V

The turtles were chatting about having Casey live with them and...marriage. Donnie blushed at the last part. "I love it! You should propose,

Donnie! He treats you like a princess! Know the feeling." Mikey said, glancing at Raph who chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

So Donnie waited and..."Donnie...Gap-tooth...will you marry me?" Casey asked. Donnie then saw that the hockey player had thought about living

there too and everything. Donnie smiled. "Oh what the hell! I would love to be yours, Jones!" he cried hugging Casey.

Later, Raph cornered Casey. "Hurt him and you're dead. I don't want another April event. Got it, Casey." Raph said. Casey smiled. "Trust me Raph. I would

never even dream of it and I will treat him like a jewel." Casey said.

-Months Later-

Normal P.O.V

Casey lived in the sewer with the brothers knowing Donnie loved his lab and enjoyed being around the others. He smiled playing video games with Mikey. Marriage seemed

just the same as hanging out and being around the others...only it had a permant contract on the 2 of them. Casey smiled not minding it.

Also he had kept his promise to Raph which made the red-banded turtle happy. The wedding had been at Murokami's and the group enjoyed it quite a bit! Well except April.

-Flashback-

Murokami had decorated his place for the wedding and the 2 got married. Now they were dancing to music and stuff. As they danced to "You belong to me" by Taylor Swift Casey laughed,

thinking about how often both of them hit on April when in fact...they liked one another. "What are you thinking about?" Donnie asked.

"How cute my bride looks." he said, smirking. Donnie blushed and the 2 sat down as Murokami made them pizza goyzas.

-End of Flashback-

Casey P.O.V

He was so happy and we even had a group picture taken. I sighed having knowticed the looks Kurai was shooting at April. April may be a pain and fowl-mouthed but I knew for a fact that she was

bisexual. It stood out quite a bit. She hid it though. Kurai was gay though. I smiled thinking. The 2 may be good for each other and Kurai may be able to calm April down a bit.

The door opened and April walked in looking depressed. I knew deep down, she felt bad. "Can I talk to Donnie?" she said. I also knew she saw Donnie as a brother. Leo paused at this and Donnie spoke.

"It's ok." he said.

Donnie P.O.V

"Yes" I asked. April sighed looking at me, looking sad. "I'm sorry...for what I said to you. I shouldn't have said it. Donnie, the truth is you're a younger brother to me and it would feel weird if we

dated. I knew for awhile that you belonged with Casey." she said. I stared at her oddly. At times she surprised me. Then I spoke. "I forgive you...but you need to forgive yourself. This can eat away at you April. I

learned this quickly. Also at my wedding, I found out there is someone who cares for you. Go visit Kurai. She might be interested in helping you with your training as a Kunowitch." I said. Her eyes widened. "Thanks,

Donnie!" she said.

"I also forgive you but it'll be awhile before some of the others do." Leo said. April nodded an ok and left to see Kurai. "That was nice of you, Donnie." he said. I smiled. "She is a teenage girl. She may have had

an off-day." I pointed out. He laughed at that having seen Kurai at those moments. "I hope not." he said.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Kunowitch Training

April P.O.V(might have a few character's p. since I have normal p.o.v)

I knocked on Kurai's door and got a "Come in." and entered. Knew she was no longer some evil vilaness and stuff. I came

in and found her reading a book on her couch. I rose an eyebrow. Last time I saw her, she was at Donnie's wedding.

She was also hot in that red dress she was whearing. I turned bright red thinking about it. Kurai looked up. "Um...Donnie

sent me here. Said you would be a great teacher to me or something as a Kunowitch." I said. Kurai smirked at this.

"Did he now?" she said looking me over. I watched her. "I won't be as polite as my father. You're to follow my instructions! Got it,

O'Neil!" she said. I nodded. She smiled. "Ok. First we are doing sparring. You and me...in my snake form."

Kurai P.O.V

I chuckled. Donnie did this on purpose. He knew that I was inlove with April. I smiled looking the adorable red-head over. I smiled wanting to wrap her

up and just hug her close. After we were done sparring, I smiled. "Good job. Can see why you're getting better as a kunowitch. Come back next week and don't be late."

I said making my eyes glow the snake reddish tint. April smiled and nodded.

I'm going to love this. I'll have to send Donnie and Casey a really good wedding gift for this later. One of those fancy chocolates or something.

Then I groaned...knowing what Donnie wanted. He wanted me to tell April how I felt. I sighed, knowing April had depression and having avoided telling her for years. "You win, Donnie.

I like her way too much." I said.

-Next Week-

April P.O.V

I entered Kurai's apartment and found her waiting. She smiled. "April, I have something to say." she said. I nodded. "Alright." I said. Kurai then leaned over and kissed my lips.

"I love you...so much and would do anything for you." she said, wrapping herself around me as she changed into a snake. I hugged her gently.

"I love you too Kurai." I said as I felt the tears fall. My dad now beat me due to being mutated twice.

Only Donnie knew. It was why I had freaked out on him earlier and I felt bad and apologized. Kurai gently played with my hair and then paused seeing a few of the bruises from dad. "What

happened?" she hissed. "Accident. I fell." I said, holding her hand. "Kurai, lets just lay like this." she nodded, smileing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=Pizza Days

Donnie P.O.V

"I'm so happy for you!" I cried at April who was now dating Kurai. She smiled. "I'm not stupid. Kurai already told me you set us up and you were

the one who sent me there, Donnie. So thank you." she said, smirking. "What are brothers for" I said. The 2 of us made it official to state we were more siblings

than anything else really. April smiled at that. "So does Raph forgive me at all?" April asked.

"You should talk to him on that one." I said. "He may consider it. Now I have a date with my husband at a pizza parlor."

April nodded and we both parted ways. I got to the pizza parlor finding Casey there waiting and having ordered my favorite.

"There you are, gap-tooth! I was waiting for you!" he said, kissing my lips. I smiled happy and now married. "So what's up?" he asked. "Nothing. April is just fixing

what she caused and I think things are now better." I said, as he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close.

Casey began to nip and bite along my neck causing soft churrs to come from my throat. "Not now. We're in public." I said. He smiled nuzzleing me. "Alright then." he said, holding me.

And that was my happily ever after. 


End file.
